Psycological Tests?
by AuthorLili
Summary: Persephone wants to test the team to see how their mind works.Even though I Might not say in the story,she's writing it all down. What will she find out? R&R Pii's 'Ghostly Oddbabysitter' story so she can finish!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Herry

Herry had no clue why he was sitting in a foodless room waiting for a test he would probably fail. Miss Persephone gracefully walked into the room and sat in the chair across from him.

"Herry, I'll tell you why you're here. I'm just going to do some tests and see how your mind works." Herry shouldn't have been thinking that. He completely forgot Persephone has telepathy.

"You mean like physiological tests?"

"You can call them that. Now what does this look like to you?"

"It looks like a hamburger."

"Okay (I used you tip secret celebrity 2009) now when I say a word tell me the first thing that comes up in your mind. Cat."

"Hungry."

"Dog."

"Hungry."

"Arm Wrestling?"

"Now you're talking!"

"Herry, you are perfect!"

"Sure." Herry wondered. He got up and left continuing the day as normal.

I know that sucked but Herry had no confession. Who's next? You'll see. This story is dedicated to secret celebrity 2009, Aussie Heroine, and Rainstar 148.(I only dedicate to certified users. Sorry hmmmmmm.) Thnx for the great reviews! Read my first fanfic, new found love over seas!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Odie

"Hey Miss Persephone! You said you wanted to see me." Odie greeted as he walked in with his computer.

"Correct as usual Odie." Persephone replied. Odie carried his computer everywhere and wasn't surprised when he came in like that. "Odie, I just want to see if you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. Why?"

"Not physically. Mentally."

"Did you do this to someone else already?"

"Yes actually. Herry."

"Fine."

"Odie. When I show you the picture tell me what the first thing in you mind is. After that do the same for the words I say to you." She held up the picture she showed to Herry in front of him.

"It looks like a man questioning Socratic-ly (doubt that's a word). Socrates was the-"

"Odie I met Socrates in Hades. What a nice, clever man he was." She put the picture down starting to think of words. "Head?"

"Neck"

"Ankles"

"Feet"

"Magic wands"

"Impossible"

" Thank you Odie. Nice of you to be here a while. You may leave." Odie did a quick bow and left. _He doesn't believe in magic _Persephone thought. _At least I don't need to bother Neil. I already know whats up with him. Love for himself. _

Hope it was likeable. Please rate and review! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Neabout itt up is………………. I don't own class of the titans otherwise I wouldn't be writing


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Jay & Theresa

"Jay, dear! Please come in and sit down. Stop pacing!" Persephone bellowed at Jay.

"What if _he_ strikes again?" Jay wondered.

"It's okay," she told him as he was sitting down "Theresa is out there right?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to see her right after you. Anyways, you're here to let me see how you're mind works." Jay started to squirm at the thought that the second #1 thought was Theresa. "When I show you this picture tell me what it looks like. After that, when I say a word tell me the first thing that comes up in your head." She held up the ink blot that she showed to Odie and Herry (she'll use the same every time.) "You don't need to talk if you don't want to."

"It, uh, looks like…" he couldn't say it. It looked like someone dying. Persephone tried to hide her concern about it.

"Clock" she whispered

"Crounus"

"Sail"

"Sailing"

"Orange" there was a long pause before he answered

"Orange hair"

"Orange _hair"_ Jay didn't answer but thought of it.

_Theresa._ Persephone knew that the most important things to him were Crounus and Theresa.

"You may leave now Jay. Be sure to tell her how you feel." Jay clumsily walked out to the hall where he saw Theresa sitting in a corner smiling.

"Theresa, I need to tell you something badly."

"Sure, what is it Jay?" that was when Persephone called her. "Tell me what it later. Wait for me!" Jay sat down and waited thinking about how he was going to tell her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theresa was in Persephone's large room when she sat down.

"Theresa, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, Miss Persephone."

"Can you tell me what this picture looks like?

"It looks like a sunset."

"What is the first thing that comes up in you're mind when I say black?"

"A black belt."

"I?"

"You"

"2"

"2 people."

"Who are those 2 people?"

"Me and Jay." She whispered so quietly.

Persephone nodded in approval as she left.

"Goodbye dear!"

"Goodbye Miss Persephone!" she yelled behind her. She was looking back and waving and didn't pay much attention in front of her. She bumped into something warm, strong, and soft.

"Watch where you're going Theresa," Jay said in a soft whisper as he blushed slightly.

"Oh hey Jay! What did you want to tell me?"

"I-I-I-" stupidly he gave her a kiss. There was no other way to tell her. He pulled away and turned her back to her. She smiled softly and turned to him giving him a kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as they walked out oh the janitor's closet.

I hope that was good! Sorry I haven't posted lately but the internet was having trouble! It is such a pain n the butt. I don't own the awesomeness of class of the titans. If I did why would I be writing the awesome stories?


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Archie and Atlanta

"Hello Miss Persephone. You wanted to see me?" Atlanta said

"Come in Atlanta. All I want to see how you are mentally."

"Nice greeting Miss Aphrodite how are you going to do that in about ten minutes?"

"I only need about 2. Archie is out there too, right?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, since you are in a hurry, I'll do much less testing on you than everyone else."

"You already did this to everyone besides me and Archie?"

"Yes I did. What does this picture look like?" She held up the ink blot.

"It looks like a person running really, really fast."

"What's the first word that comes up in your mind when I say purple?

"Purple hair"

"Gray?"

"Gray eyes"

"Purple hair and gray eyes?"

"Purple haired and gray eyed dork"

"Atlanta, no use stalling, I know who you are talking about." She said this with a stern look on her face "you may leave now." Atlanta bowed quickly as she left the room. Something compelled her to tell Archie that for a year she liked him. She saw Archie alone in the hall lost in space squirming. What was _he_ squirming about?

Atlanta tapped on his shoulder and was about to tell him everything but instead pointed him to go in the room when Persephone called. He left a little unsure of himself as he slumped and squirmed into Miss Persephone's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Archie," Miss Persephone said "I suppose Atlanta already told what I'm going to do." Archie nodded in agreement even though he had no idea. "What does this picture look like?" she held the picture up.

"It looks like a person at a desk,"

"What is the first thing that comes up in your mind when I say poetry?"

"Shakespeare"

"Red?"

"Red head."

"Archie….." Persephone said admonishingly

"Ugh! Fine! Atlanta!"

"Good Archie. You may leave now. You'll accomplish great things."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Atlanta." Archie said in a whisper.

"'Sup Archie."

"I kinda have been meaning to tell you" Atlanta was starting to squirm "that I kinda li-" that's when she leapt up and gave him a quick kiss. He wasn't surprised. He grabbed her hand and they walked out the door. Together.

I hope it was a nice ending. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in like what seem forever. I'll try to keep updating. I don't own C.O.T.T. - I might kill for that though. JK! Did anyone ever thought about making a C.O.T.T. movie? What a spectacle that would be!


End file.
